The Hunter
by xMariaX3
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan. That’s my real name, though I prefer to be called Bella. My second name is Maribel Moretti. I'm a Vampire Hunter. Not very good at summarys. Better inside. ExB
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter

A/N: I know it's no much for a first chapter. It's pretty short, I know. But this is my first time, and I did this mostly for fun so yeah Reviews are loved!

Chapter One

Isabella Marie Swan. That's my real name, though I prefer to be called Bella. My second name is Maribel Moretti. Why do I need a second name? Simple; I'm a vampire hunter who must keep her identity secret from the world around me because if normal people found out I'd most likely be taken to a mental institute. Normally when a person thinks of vampires they think of stakes, onions, burning in sunlight, you get my point. Well… Wrong! Let's get one thing straight: Vampires cannot be killed by sunlight. Sunlight cannot hurt them. The only thing it does to them is make their skin sparkle. Yes sparkle, I'm not crazy. This is why it's thought most vampires hate sunlight because they're never seen during day. The only reason this is, is because if they go out into the streets with sparkling skin traffics bound to stop. Secondly onions and crosses and holy water do not affect them. Period. Also, whoever came up with 'A stake through the heart will kill a vampire' is crazy! But hell, I sure wish it was true. It'd make my job much easier. No, in fact you must tear the vampire's limbs into many pieces and then burn them to get the job done. I could probably just write an entire book on vampire 101 but that would most likely bore a person.

I was walking almost casually in the forest in Forks, Washington. I was far away from my home of Phoenix. Of course I was here to see my father, Charlie. (My parents are divorced. I'd rather not bring up the past.) I've also decided to stay with my father since my mother and her new husband are going to be traveling. They had been divorced for probably seventeen years now (my age) or perhaps I'm off by a year. The only reason I'm now a vampire hunter is because my mother was and basically my whole mothers side going back as far as the 1800's, even more. I had received my training from Renee, my mother, and now I figured I'd sneak around Forks, my damp home, in search for some short of thrill in this small town. I knew all to well Forks was the best place for a vampire to live. It was always cloudy and rainy, hardly any sun.

I could see a clearing not to far away but I decided to keep to a walk. Let's just say I could be rather clumsy which is pretty ironic for a hunter. I doubted I'd find anything worth wild but a nice rest would do me some good. Charlie wasn't expecting me home until six o'clock and it was 

only around 1:00. I had started my little hike at about 10:30. I reached the clearing and peered out from behind a tree to make sure the coast was clear. Just being my paranoid self.

I suddenly froze, gawking a bit. First day in Forks and I've already found a vampire. He had his hands clutching his head as if in pain. He was sitting, rigid and frustrated. I suddenly put my guard up as I took a step. The boys head finally shot up, his hungry black eyes piercing mine. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages, which was true. He hadn't. I had to admit, I was frightened. I hadn't dealt with any _real_ vampires yet. I was only seventeen! And plus I didn't have a wolf with me… A sudden gust of wind from behind threw my concentration away.

The boys' nose flared as he sniffed the air, his eyes still fixated on me. My hand went to the blade I kept in my jean pocket, keeping a firm grip on the handle. What good would it do me anyway? The boy was suddenly gone. I stood there, still gawking like an idiot. Only seconds later, I felt an icy, stone-like arms wrap around my waist, pulling me towards the boy. I let out a scream but he silenced me by tightening his grip.

Stupid me! How could I have been so careless? I scolded myself in my mind as I trembled in the vampires grasp. I felt his sweet breathe on my neck, the smell was heavenly. I shuddered as his lips touched my ears gently. I couldn't tell if he was trying to mock me. "What's your name?" he said softly.

The voice took me by surprised. It sounded like velvet, almost musical. It also had a pain to it, a frustration and agony to it, but only a hint of it. "M-Maribel." I lied, closing my eyes tight.

"Your real name." he said. It seemed he had regained his composure since the pain had disappeared in his voice. It also seemed he had caught my lie, which could be trouble for me. What would it matter though? I'd be dead in a few minutes anyway.

"Be-Bella." I said, opening my eyes in fear of what I'd see. The only problem was that I was too much of a coward to see the face of the person who was most likely going to kill me. I looked straight ahead of myself, out into the clearing. The flowers were in bloom, the grass swayed in the light breeze. There was no sun though.

"Bella." My name sounded so beautiful coming from his lips. "Your blood… It's so…" he paused to sniff my neck. I could feel his nose skimming up and down it, sending tingles racing down my spine. "Sweet. It smells delicious." His voice sounded so smooth, inviting. What was I supposed to say to that anyway? Thank you? I didn't think so. I kept silent, my heart racing in my chest. He suddenly spun me around, his stone grip still on me, but it seemed he was trying to be gentle. He placed his head on my chest by my heart, listening. His eyes were closed, listening intently to every beat my heart made. He wore a smirk on his face, enjoying himself.

I looked down at him, taking in his features. His skin was pale, of course, like marble, stone. He was incredibly handsome and his hair was so beautiful. I couldn't describe its color. The best I 

could come up with was maybe a golden auburn. His smirk had turned to a crooked smile which made my heart flutter, which had made his smile widen. He had a those blue bruises under his eyes. Thirsty black eyes. I shuddered. I couldn't take much more in because he had buried my face into his shoulder and his mouth was at my neck once more. I suddenly understood what would be coming next.

"Bella." He whispered silently into my neck. He suddenly took a pause, like he was regretting what he was about to do. Debating in his mind. I quickly saw my opening and grabbed the blade from my pocket with what little courage I had. I quickly slashed at his arm but it didn't leave even a scratch. Just like marble. It didn't leave a scratch but he had felt it. It would distract him for a moment at least. One more heartbeat. For a second I thought I heard a low growl coming from his throat but after a moment I realize it was laughter! I stood, shocked. I knew my attack would have no affect but I was still frustrated and upset, angry. I felt like I was going to break down any second. The laughter suddenly ceased as my mood changed. He grabbed me gently by the chin and looked me straight in the eye, his deadly black eyes piercing mine. He was so beautiful… I felt myself being dazzled by him. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe.  
"Bella, you confuse me." The vampire said, starring at me as if searching me for something. I suddenly felt his stone grasp from around my face and waist vanish. He was gone.

I stood, horror-struck, scared, in a daze. My mind couldn't process what had just happened. Before I knew it, I was running back into the woods as fast as my legs could carry me.

I kept running until I stumbled out of the forest where I saw my truck. I hurried over to the drivers' side, clawing at the handle of the door. I finally got it open and flung myself into the truck, slamming the door closed behind me. Everything seemed to stand still at that moment. I could hear how fast my heart was racing as my chest heaved up and down with every breathe I took. My hands were clammy and shaking with the keys to my car in hand. I took a quivering breathe and relaxed myself as I put the key in the ignition and turned it, hearing the loud roaring of the engine surge threw me. I started driving though I wasn't paying much attention. Which could be bad. I wasn't the luckiest person in the world.

I had let my guard down, that was it. I could've fought him but I wasn't ready. Ok, that was a lie. I wasn't ready to take on a real vampire yet. I wound have needed help from a wolf. Why didn't he bite me though? He had the perfect opportunity to. An easy target. He also said that I _confused_ him. What could that mean anyway? Maybe I wasn't like his normal 'victims'. Maybe it was because I hadn't gone screaming, attempted to run, get away. Maybe I hadn't showed enough emotion for him—enough fear. Who knows? But still, why didn't he bite me?

I suddenly snapped out of my daze. I hadn't been paying attention to the road. I had let my mind wander. My car was about to smash into the one in front of me! I closed my eyes tightly as I slammed my foot onto the brake, praying silently in my mind. There was no loud bang. No crash. No injuries… Surprisingly. I opened my eyes quickly. The car in front of me was still 

moving, untouched. My car was just sitting there. I sat there, eyes wide, horror-struck. Thank God no one had been behind me. I looked down. My hands were clutching the wheel for dear life, my knuckles white. I let out a few gasping breathes as my heart beat wildly in my chest. I'm sure it was having trouble with keeping up with so much excitement in one day. I was a bit surprised actually. I've never been so lucky in my life. Well… besides the vampire incident. Perhaps I should call Renee? No that would just worry her even more and she'd guilt me into coming back home. I guess I could get Sam's help? Renee had told me to go to him for vampire help. She had informed me he and his pack were werewolves. He'd know what to do and I'd inform him about the problem so the pack could take care of it. I'd go tomorrow; I've had enough action for one day. I made sure not to let my mind wander again as I began to drive.

I made it to my house without anything out of the ordinary happening. I shut my truck off and pocketed my keys. I sat in my car for the moment, relaxing for a second. I flung the door to the truck open and hopped out, closing it once more. I smiled lightly as I began to walk to my front door. It was about 3:30, I was early, Very early in fact. I shrugged it off. I'd get an early start on Charlie's dinner. Cocking always helped me calm down a bit. The police cruiser wasn't there so it seemed he was still out on the job. I grabbed the spare key from under the mat and slid it into the door. It made a load _Click!_ and with that I silently went into the house, closing it behind me. I immidetly walked to the kitchen, intending to keep my mind busy with cooking. I quickly went over to the cabinet. I starred a bit… No pasta… No nothing. I pouted a bit and went threw all of the cabinet. No pasta, no nothing again! Just cereal, plates, bowls, snack foods. I went over to the refrigerator. I flung the door open and gawked. There was hardly any food! How in the world could you not have anything decent to eat in your house? I sighed in frustration. So much for my distraction. I guess I'd have to go food shopping tomorrow. I shook my head as I closed the door to the fridge. I ran up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I collapsed onto my bed and screamed, my yells drowned out by my pillow. I stayed like that for about five minutes, my frustration feeding my anger. Without warning I popped up from my bed and looked towards my window. It was raining! Of course! Then I noticed something. "That wasn't open a second ago…" I got up slowly walking over to it, investigating it for a moment. I sighed and closed it again, locking it this time. Paranoid much? I smiled and laughed at myself and turned around, expecting to see someone or something. To my luck, no one was lurking over my shoulder. I laughed again but silently to myself. Not like anyone could hear me anyway. I smiled, a bit more comforted now. I walked over to my desk and sat now, turning on my computer. I sighed lightly. This computer always takes forever to load. I spun around on my chair, trying to pass the time. After the fifth spin I had to stop, to dizzy. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it, the walls spinning. I laughed at myself as I looked around my room. Desk, closet, draws, my old rocking chair with— my eyes went wide. I closed my eyes tight. _Please don't be real. Please don't be real. Please. Please_. I pleaded with my mind, my insanity, quietly in my mind. I opened my eyes slowly. _He _was still there. I quickly stood up. He stayed there, his crooked smile painted on his face. He seemed to be the culprit of the opened window. I cursed under my breath as I slowly backed away, towards my door. I watched him carefully. There was only one 

difference. His eyes were a gorgeous golden, no hint of black at all. I always thought vampires' eyes were red? I banged against the door as his smile widened. I placed my hand on the knob, ready to fly out the door. Or at least I was hoping to do that. I turned the knob slowly but before I knew it, I was back on my bed, the vampire still in the rocking chair. I'm sure he was the one who pushed me back down. What did he want anyway? I sat there, completely still. "Bella." I quickly looked up, hearing my name come from his lips.

"W-What do you want?" You crazy vampire stalker! I made sure to leave that part out. He starred at me for a moment before replying.

"I don't even know myself." He said smoothly, his crooked smile never fading. I had to admit, I loved that smile. It was irresistible. It left me breathless and he seemed to notice that.

"Then leave." I snapped back, glaring with what little courage I had. Maybe I said the wrong thing. He stood up slowly from my old rocking chair. He gave me a playful yet hurt look.

"You don't want me? I'm offended." He replied, snickering in amusement. I kept on glaring. For some reason I didn't find him as mush as a threat. He would've already bitten me if he really wanted to hurt me. Although, maybe he was toying with me? Whatever it was, I felt safe. For now at least. Anyway, Charlie would be home soon, which made me feel better. The _bloodsucker _would have to leave. Or maybe he was waiting for Charlie? So he could—my eyes widened. No, that couldn't be it. Just being Paranoid. Again.

"Well—" I couldn't think of anything to say. I cocked my head in confusion at him, sighing in clear frustration.

"Well what? Go on." He said, urging me to continue. I blinked at him slowly. He was still standing, arms crossed, looking at me curiously as if I was some puzzle he was trying to solve.

"Please, just tell me what you want." I said in almost a mutter. I knew he could hear me. He was watching me carefully, his expression worried now.

"Bella." She said carefully, his voice sweet. "I'm truly sorry if I'm bothering you but—"his smile returned. "You hunters are always so fun to play with. You're so helpless and defenseless without your mutts. It's too adorable to resists." I stood up quickly, but before I could run to the door, he had a grip around me. "Bella, or should I say Maribel? That's your hunter name, isn't it? That's what the vampires will call you. Isabella Marie Swan. I must say I prefer that name much better." He whispered into my ear as my face flushed. He smirked and dropped his hold from my waist. "My apologies Bella, I'm sure you'd prefer not to have a vampire hold you." He laughed lightly. "See ya, love." He winked at me as he walked over to my window and unlocked it, opening it. "Also, a pathetic little lock won't keep me out." And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I messed up the schedule! I know. Sorry. Don't hurt me!! T-T

Chapter Two

That night I went to bed early. Early enough that Charlie wasn't even home. That night I had my first _real_ nightmare. I was in the forest. The same one as earlier today, on the same path.

I was running through the trees. Darting through branches and brush trying to escape from something, but what? I could here just how clearly my heart was pounding through all my panting and running. The forest was dark— Erie. Not at all like it was this morning. It was much, much darker to. A bit to dark for my comfort. My eyes suddenly flashed to my right. Something was running through the shadows, next to him. I ran faster. It kept up. I suddenly tripped over a root, falling flat on my face. Something cold and dead suddenly wrapped its arms around me, pulling me up and crushing me against its stone cold body. The last thing I saw were those same deadly black eyes before it lowered its head to my neck and sunk its fangs slowly into my flesh.

I woke up, screaming. Loudly. Charlie was in there before I had a chance to react, shaking me. "Bells, Bells? Are you alright?! Snap out of it." He yelled over my screaming. I gasped as shut my mouth tight. I was drenched in a cold sweat, shaking uncontrollably. Charlie tried to hold me by the shoulders but it didn't help much. "Bells, are you alright?" I blinked and gasped again, my hand reaching towards my neck immediately. No bite mark…

"I-I'm fine… Just a bad dream. Sorry Cha- Dad." I said slowly, shuddering again. He nodded slowly before letting go of my shoulders.

"Alright." He nodded again. "You sounded like someone was murdering you." He said, a slight smirk appearing on his face. I couldn't help but grin.

"Well I'm pretty much alive. Night Dad." I said, forcing a smile now. He nodded once more and left. Sighing I laid back down on my pillow, falling asleep. I didn't have another dream for the rest of the night.

Monday. The official first day at Forks. My first day of the hell known as High School. I wasn't looking forward to this new school. I was going to be the new girl. I'd either be ignored and 

overlooked or be treated like some new toy. The first option sounded best. I wasn't much into attention. I was much to shy. I figured I'd start my morning off as any other normal day. I made sure to block yesterday's incidents from my mind. I'd prefer to have a _normal_ day but I'm not sure a day in the life of Bella Swan is considered normal. I shrugged it off as I walked into the small bathroom of my new home. I turned the shower on, the water heating up almost immediately. I quickly undressed, throwing my clothes into the corner. I jumped into the shower, sighing in relief as the hot water soothed my tense body. After about fifteen minutes I was out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel in a desperate attempted to keep the heat to my body. Failing miserably I sighed and shivered, walking to my room. I grabbed a simple pair of denim jeans and a light, dark blue sweater. I smiled at the day's attire, checking myself in the mirror. I noted that my hair was still damp. I walked quickly back to the bathroom at a speed I thought was safe for me. I grabbed a round brush and the blow drier and set to work on my hair. I was content with the result. My hair flowed down my back, a slight curl to it as it traveled downward. I took one last look in the mirror before I left the bathroom and headed down the stairs. It seemed Charlie had already left. I walked over to the cabinets, glad we at least had cereal and milk in the house. I grabbed a box at random along with a bowl. I poured the cereal, getting the milk from the fridge and adding that as well. After I put back the milk and cereal back appropriate places I took them from. I sat down at the table with a sigh and began to eat my breakfast. I figured I'd go after school to see Sam, the leader of the pack. He'd know what to do. I twirled my spoon lazily as I debated weather to by groceries or to see Sam first. Groceries could wait while my life and who knows how many could not. I shook my head and put my bowl into the sink as I headed outside and towards my truck.

Stupid vampires… Stupid Forks… Stupid everything. On the bright side, it wasn't raining. Yet. But the sky still promised it. That was for sure. I opened the door to my truck and got in, closing it behind me. One bright side to my truck was it didn't take very long for the heat to start up. This was good because it was freezing. As the warm air bursted through the car I pulled out into the street, driving towards my new school.

I got there early. Not many people were there yet so I figured that'd be my time to get my schedule and all of that fun and exciting stuff. Sarcasm meant. I sighed in dismay and parked outside of the main office and got out of my truck. I walked towards the building, opening the doors as I was greeted by a wave of warm air. I walked up to the desk carefully, flashing a shy smile to the secretary. "Err, Hi." I said blankly. "I'm here to pick up my schedule I'm—"Before I could finish the lady cut me off.

"Oh! Isabella Swan! The chief's daughter from phoenix correct?" she didn't wait for an answer. "We've heard all about you. It's nice to see a new face around you." I was concerned when she used the word_ we_. "Oh! Schedule, right…" she opened up a cabinet draw and shuffled through a few papers before grabbing the correct slip with the words, _Isabella Marie Swan_ scrawled lazily on the top. She handed me the schedule and a slip of paper. "Here you are. Also get the slip signed by all the teachers." She then grabbed another piece of paper and handed it to me. "Also that's a map of the school, incase you get lost. Well I believe that's it! Have a nice first day."

I nodded and stuffed the things into my bag. "Thanks." I said politely, flashing a smile. I turned and headed back for the door, leaving the building and heading back towards my truck. Everyone 

seemed to just be arriving. I got back into the truck and drove up a little ways to the school parking lot. As I pulled in I was relieved to see most of the cars were old cars. Mine wouldn't stick out to much, except for the loud roar of the engine when it turned on or off. Though there was one particular car that wasn't old. A shinny silver Volvo that sat innocently in the parking lot. I shrugged it off and pulled into a spot, turning off my car with a loud roar as the engine died. I sighed and hopped out, slamming the door behind me. I could hear the warning bell sound as I quickly made my way towards the building. I took a quick peak at my schedule. First period wasn't to far away. I walked down the halls but not to my comfort. I could feel almost every single eye on me. The new girl. I shuddered.

"Excuse me. Isabella?" I twirled around at the sound of my name coming from behind me. A boy stood before me, flashing me a warm smile.

"Bella." I corrected, my eyes flickering to the clock. I was going to be late. I now realized why the secretary used the word_ we_.

"Sorry. I'm Mike Newton by the way, it's a pleasure." He said smoothly, grinning at me. I blinked at him a bit. Not wanting to be rude I quickly spoke.

"I have to get to class. I—"he cut me off.

"We have the same class. I can show you the way?" I only nodded and turned as caught up quickly, following the way with a grin never fading his face. He began to talk about something but I wasn't exactly listening. We made it to class, walking in as soon as the bell rang. I walked up slowly to the teacher's desk, felling as if it was the walk of shame with all the eyes starring at me. I handed the slip to him. He smiled at me lightly, signing it quickly. I took it back, glad he hadn't made me introduce myself. I quickly made it back to a seat, plopping down in the chair next to some strange girl I didn't know. She tried talking to me but I ignored her. After awhile she seemed to get the idea. I sighed in complete boredom. This class seemed to be dragging on forever. I tried to pay attention, honestly, I did. It's just at my old high school in phoenix we already covered what the teacher was dragging on about. I just randomly scribbled in my book, frustrated.

Finally the bell rang. I jumped from my seat and gathered my things. Mike waved to me but I pretended not to notice as I darted from the class.

The next three classes went by easily except I had meat this one girl—Jessica. Ughh, man could she talk. About the stupidest stuff that I didn't care for much to tell you the truth. She had called me Isabella too, which I wasn't too happy about. She was probably the 20th person who had called me that the whole day. I'm normally not one to complain (ok, that's half true) but she was pretty annoying at times but I guess I'm being a bit to judgmental. I'll give her a second chance at lunch to redeem herself for her annoying ways…

5th period I had off to my surprise and great enjoyment. Apparently there was some incident with a rubber band and the teacher had to get to the hospital (I won't go into detail). They couldn't find a sub so they gave his class the period off. I spent most of the time in my truck or walking 

the halls, getting to know the school better. Lucky for me, Mike or Jessica weren't in my 5th period class.

Lunch. Oh boy, Oh boy. Maybe it was just me being my paranoid self but I felt like something bad was going to happen… I shrugged it off. Think positive. I kept telling myself that. My mother always told me to do that in times of trouble. I smiled and the thought of Rene.

I was brought back to reality of the sound of Jessica calling my name from a table. I looked into her direction, smiling lightly. I gave a pathetic little wave as I made my way over and sat down next to them. There were a lot of people I didn't recognize. There were about four people I did though—Jessica, Mike, Ben, and Angela. Ben hadn't been too bad when I talked to him and Angela had only introduced herself to me. She seemed like me. The shy type. She seemed to understand people's emotions and moods much better then the others, and she didn't force conversation on you. I smiled lightly at them as I sifted a bit nervously in my seat. Angela gave me an encouraging smile as Jessica started up a conversation. That's when it happened.

A sudden gust of wind hit me from the back as I heard the sound of the door open. I turned my head on reflex to see who had just walked into the cafeteria. I tensed up immediately. _Him. _What was he doing here anyway?! I suddenly saw four more walk in. My eyes went wide. "Bella?" I quickly turned in my seat and looked to Jessica, who had called my name.

"Hey Jessica, who are they?" I said, sneaking a quick peak behind my shoulder.

"The Cullen's." She said almost dully. "They're all so gorgeous." I could tell a bit on envy was in her voice. "But don't waste your time on them. They're completely unsocial to everyone but each other. They're all dating to, except Edward that is." She said, looking over to the one boy. I followed her gaze to this Edward. Edward, my vampire stalker. I had to grin a bit. I was suddenly caught off guard. Edwards head had turned to our direction. He was starring; his crooked smile painted on his face once he saw me and snickered to himself. He turned away and back to his 'family'.

I shuddered a bit. "I have to go…" I said, trailing off a bit. Mike quickly shot up.

"I'll come to." He said.

"No, I just need to go to the nurse. I'll be fine." I said, throwing my food away in a nearby trashcan. I set out into the hall, planning on getting out of there and going home. I shuddered again. My enemy… enemies in my school! I gave a disgusted look. I crossed my arms with a pout.

Something cold tapped my shoulder. I spun around quickly. Edward stood there, grinning down at me. His eyes were golden.

"Hello Bella." He said, giving me the crooked smile. I felt my heart flutter a bit but I kept a serious face on.

"What do you want?" I hissed, glaring at him. He just blinked at me for a moment before his amused smile returned.

"Skipping class are we?"

"What's it to you?" I shot back, crossing my arms.

"Oh nothing." He shrugged innocently. He ran his fingers through his hair, flashing me another smile. I shuddered. "I wouldn't expect that from you Bella. Your first day to and you're already cutting class." He snickered. I wasn't amused.

Turning on my heel I spun around and began to walk away. In a heartbeat he was in front of me. I sighed and moved to my right. He followed my motion. "Let me get by." I demanded.

"No. I need to talk to you."

"No!" I turned around once more and began to walk away. I felt his cold dead grasp around my waist. "Let go! I'll scream!" I threatened, squirming.

"Bella, come on." He pleaded, frowning at me. I felt a gust of wind from an open window. It past me and went to him. He suddenly tensed his arms still around me. He winced as he quickly let me go. He was gone.

I shuddered and began to walk to next period slowly, a little creped. I'd have put with that lunch! I pouted as I walked to my next class, biology (a/n: sorry if it's wrong.). I'm proud to say I'm pretty good in biology. I opened the door and strolled to the front of the room, handing the teacher the slip. He signed is quickly and handed it back. I turned around. My heart dropped. There was only one seat and it was next to _him. _He had my biology class, ugh! This would be the longest class in my life. As reluctant as I was I walked slowly towards the seat. This really was the walk of shame wasn't it? At least for me it was. I sat down slowly next to him, wincing as he smiled over towards me but he still looked a bit tense… and like he was holding his breath? I pushed it aside and looked ahead to the front as the teacher began the lesson.

I could still feel his eyes glued to me. I looked up to him. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his lips pulled into a straight line. He looked tense, nervous. Like he was suffering from some short of pain. To be honest, it scared the crap out of me. I quickly shot my head to the front, biting my lip. I suddenly heard a rather large crack. My head shot back to Edward. His hands were under the desk, gripping it. I honestly felt bad for that desk.

A piece of paper suddenly was flung at me. It lay in front of my arm on my desk. I blinked in confusion and opened it up. Weren't we a bit too old to be passing notes? I rolled my eyes as I began to read.

**Bella,**

**What's with Cullen? Also do you want to hang out later today?**

**Mike**

I grabbed my pen and wrote back in my messy hand.

**I don't know. I can't hang out. I have to go visit someone and buy some stuff. Sorry.**

I folded the paper up into a ball and threw it back to him easily while the teacher was turned around. Mike had been on my tail all day about hanging out. I had shot him down every time.

I looked up towards Edward. He looked like he was fighting back a giggle sensation! I glared at him darkly.

The bell rang. Edward was gone in moments. I stood up and gathered my things and left before anyone else even got up, eager to get home.

I dropped off my slip with all the signatures and headed towards my car.

That's when it all happened.

A/N: This is not the end of chapter two! I'm just posting this for now.


	3. Chapter Two, Cont

A/N -- I am so so so so so soooooo sorry for the extremely long wait. So many things have gone on and I just haven't had time. I promise I'll write even faster. I just got so caught up and I forgot about my whole story. I'm so sorry!

Chapter Two Cont.

And that's when it all happened.

"Edward!" My head shot up, glancing over to the sound of the noise, over towards his family only a few feet away. The sound hadn't been that loud but the name caught my attention. The second thing I noticed—I rather human shaped blur heading right for me.

My eyes went wide in horror—terror. I tried to scream but my voice couldn't find me. I found a lump in my throat blocking my yells. Only a heartbeat later I felt something cold and dead wrap its arms around me and fling me onto his back, still running, but to where? I still couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything.

"Edward! Edward, stop!" I didn't dare open my eyes to see where that sound was coming from. This was it, wasn't it? He was going to kill me—bite me! Oh, stupid, stupid! I should have gotten the pack yesterday! Charlie—René…

"Edward!" The small voices were becoming faint, distant. I dared to open my eyes. My last hopes of survival were slowly slipping away as the trees rushed by like green blurs as he moved through ease through the forest. I dangled from his back, closing my eyes tightly to escape the nausea that was suddenly overcoming me.

His body was cold against mine. It sent shivers rushing down my spine, followed by a sort of tingling sensation. Despite the coldness, it felt oddly good against my own skin. His scent hit me next. It sent my heart in a somewhat of a fluttering spasm. The smell was to intoxicating, delicious. Being greedy, I took another small sniff. A small smile found its way towards my lips which struck me as odd. I was enjoying my captor's aroma at a time like this? He was going to kill me for Gods sake!

I felt cold hands grab me by the waist and set me on the ground carefully. When had we stopped? I kept my eyes shut tight, still feeling a churning in my stomach from the run I had endured. A cold hand found its way under my chin and forced me to look up. My eyes were still closed, in fear now.

"Open your eyes, Bella." The beautiful, angel-like velvet voice spoke to me as I stood their, frozen in place. His tone was calm yet it had a bit of a strain to it. I did what he asked. I didn't want to upset him.

I opened my eyes to see his oh-so perfect face only inches from my own. A gasp escaped my mouth, surprised. He responded with that damn crooked smile my heart ached to see. I could not find my voice. The lump was still there.

My legs buckled violently. This was the end, wasn't it? He was going to kill me! No, no, no. This can't be happening!

I fell to my knees, landing in a soft grass. _Beg _I thought. _It's my last chance._

My face shot up, looking up at the hovering vampire before me. His beauty struck me, sending my heart in a spasm of flutters. His lips tugged up in a faint smile. I decided to get over with it with what little dignity I had left.

"P-Please." I muttered my voice only over a whisper. I knew he could hear me loud and clear however. Damn vampires…

"Don't hurt me." I whispered, looking back down towards the forest ground. "Please." I whispered, my voice begging. His response however, was unexpected.

I felt his hand under my chin once more to pull my face up. I could not escape his gaze. He was kneeled down in front of me as he spoke. "What makes you so different? Did those wolves do something to you to make you resistant to my powers? I doubt it. What is it?" He starred at me as if I was an unsolved puzzle, his face gentle though. "Why can't I read your thoughts?" he spoke to me, giving me a searching look as he gazed at me with his beautiful golden eyes. These were not the deadly black ones I feared. Yet, they should not be golden. They should be red.

I could not think of anything to say. Instead, I went with the first thing that crossed my mind.

"Do you wear contacts?" I blurted, silently cursing myself after I had said it.

He starred at me for a moment, confusion overwhelming his face. A booming, amazing laugh escaped his lips. The sound surprised me.

"No, why do you ask?" he said, voice amused.

"Your eyes are golden." I replied. His reply was a spasm of snarls.

In not even a second I felt my self disconnected from Edward, being pulled away by and unfamiliar setoff stone cold hands. My eyes picked up what seemed to be one of his brothers, the large one, on top of Edward.

"Edward!" I cried though I shouldn't be worried for him.

"It's alright." A small voice cooed in my ear. I realized whoever pulled me away from Edward still had a grasp on me. "All is well, Bella." The sweet voice said. It was one of female I was sure.

Sleepiness suddenly flooded through my veins. I could feel my eyelids beginning the drop. The snarls of the two vampires on the ground before me became distant. I was drifting to sleep. This made no sense to me. I hadn't been tired a moment ago. The urge to sleep became more pronounced as I began to drift off.

"Thank you, Jasper."

I barely made out the words of the female as I fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, thanks for the great comments guys

A/N: Wow, thanks for the great comments guys! And I would like to congratulate Stephenie on the release on Breaking Dawn!

Chapter 3

My eyes closed tight then fluttered open. I was starring at the wall. Well, at least half of it. My hair concealed most of my sight. Instinctively, my hand reached up, brushing away the hair that was on my face. I blinked a moment and sat up, my head a bit fuzzy from just waking up. A ran a hand through my extremely knotted hair with a frown. For a dreamless night I was surprised my hair was such a mess. My eyes wandered towards the window. My frown became more pronounced. It wasn't dark like the night. It was still light out. My eyes flickered towards my alarm clock. It was 8 o'clock. This confused me. I untangled the blankets from my legs and stood up, stumbling slightly as I did so. My head was still a bit fuzzy but I was sure my lack of balance had something to do with it to.

"Bella?"

The voice of my father surprised me. It shouldn't have though. He was usually home by now. "Yeah, dad?" I called back, trying to even out my hair.

"Can I come in?" his voice asked.

"Yeah, come in!" I called, desperately trying to make my hair a little bit less messy. I failed miserably, however. I couldn't even imagine what I looked like. The door opened, a sheepish Charlie entering. The time suddenly became a bigger issue.

"Oh! I'm sorry Dad, I must have fallen asleep. I completely forgot about dinner!" I apologized, frowning at him. My dad shook his head, waving his hand like it was no big deal.

"It's alright, Bells. I figured you were tired so I let you sleep. I ordered a pizza awhile ago. It's on the counter." He explained.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, giving him a smile.

"Tiring first day, huh? How was school?" he pried, giving me another small smile.

I had hoped Charlie wouldn't quiz me about my day but what was I going to do about it?

"It was pretty good, Cha- Dad." I lied, giving him a small smile. I couldn't remember much really. The sleep probably hadn't work off on me. I gave him all the details I could muster. "I meet a few new friends." I figured I could call them friends, they accepted me at least. "I sit at a table at lunch with a few of them. I and this one girl, Jessica, seem to be getting along good." I reported, giving Charlie a smile.

"Jessica Stanley?" My father asked, curious.

"Yes, the very one." I said, giving another forced smile.

"Good, I'm glad you're making friends." Charlie said. "I'm going to go back downstairs. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, already walking out the door.

I sighed and collapsed back down on the bed, resting my head against the pillow. I frowned, watching the ceiling. Then, it suddenly hit me.

"Edward." I breathed, my eyes going wide. He had... captured me. The others had saved me! I bolted into a sitting position, my eyes terrified. My heart took off, beating wildly in my chest. I stood up, glancing around frantic. I had fallen asleep somehow. The last thing I could remember was seeing Edward being… held down my one of the big males from the Cullen family. And then someone had said 'Thank you, Jasper.'

I moaned, rubbing my temple in annoyance. This was not good! I let off a very human growl. Best not worry about this now. A nice, relaxing shower was called for. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and sprinted to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, jumping in. The water was cold, sending chills down my spine. It quickly heated up however.

I just stood there, letting the warm water relax my muscles. I washed my hair and body quickly after just standing there. Once that was done, I stood there some more, just letting the water work its magic. Once it began to run cold, I turned it off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me tightly. Stepping out of the shower, I was greeting by a cold draft that created goose bumps on my skin.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. I quickly brushed my teeth, stuffing my things back into my bag. I walked back into my room, throwing the bag in before I went down the stairs. I walked past Charlie. Some kind of sports game was blaring on the television. Sports never really interested.

I walked into the kitchen, snatching a piece of pizza from the box on the counter. I nibbled it while I stared ahead. I had to admit, I was scared. I know I should be calm and collected but I couldn't calm down. I sighed, taking a larger bite. This was such a pain. I finished it off and set off towards Charlie.

"I'm going to go out in a bit." I informed him, hoping he wouldn't question where.

"Out where?" he quizzed, eyeing me.

"Just out to explore town. I want to take a look around." I lied, frowning at him. He bought the lie, however.

"Alright, be back by 10:30 at least, alright?"

"I will!" I smiled, hurrying out the door. I pulled my still damp hair into a ponytail, jumping into my truck. I was heading to the pack now. They should have taken care of this problem so long ago. Why were these vampires still living? The coven was large but I was sure the pack could take care of the infestation. Then again, how many wolves were there? The Cullen's were large in number, which is extremely unusual. Vampires usually only travel around and are in groups of two, three. This was just ridiculous.

I drove my truck as fast as it would allow me. I began to pass a few houses of the small Indian reservation. I smiled, driving through. I remembered the address of the leader, Sam. My mother had given it to me and I had memorized it.

I cut the engine in front of a small building. I crawled out and made my way up to the door in a hurry. I knocked quickly and the door was opened seconds later.

A girl opened the door. I almost gasped at the sight but I didn't want to be rude. I smiled at her and didn't linger on her scarred face.

One whole side of her face was scratched up and scared. An animal of some kind must have done this to her.

"Hi, is Sam here?" I asked carefully, giving her another friendly smile.

"Yes, he is." As if on queue, a large muscular man was beside Emily, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She gazed up at him, a certain sparkle in her eyes. I immediately felt uncomfortable, almost out of place. I offered the large man a smile.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I wanted to speak to you. My name's Bella Swan." I explained, giving him a shy smile.

"Bella? You're mother, Renee called me a day or two ago. Informed me you were going to come live in Forks." He said. I found it slightly odd my mother would announce my visit. "Come in." he invited, giving me a warm smile. He stepped aside, the girl one step behind him. It was then that I noticed he was topless. He grumbled something and walked off.

I walked in, the girl giving me a smile as she closed the door. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Emily." The girl greeted, extending her hand. I shook it willingly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Emily." I replied back.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" I looked up, meeting Sam's eyes.

"Well, I was confused." I began, rubbing my arm absentmindedly. "I was wondering you do know vampires are in Forks, correct?"

Sam went tense. "What do you mean?"

"They go to the high school. The Cullen's? Why are they still there?" I asked. Sam suddenly began to laugh while Emily just smiled at him.

"No, No. You got it all wrong. We allow the Cullen's to live here." He explained. He must have noticed my confused expression so he continued. "A long time ago a few of them arrived here. They convinced us they were harmless, that they only ate animals. Vegetarians they call themselves. We made up a treaty. They are not allowed on our land and are not to harm, or bite, a human. If they do, the treaty is broken." He hesitated before he asked. "Did they do something?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I was just curious." I lied, frowning. "I didn't know if it was okay for them to be here." I said. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll be off I suppose." I smiled and nodded to them. "It was nice to meet you bother and thanks you! Bye." I stepped towards the door as I heard a small bye from both Emily and Sam.

I hurried to my truck, getting into it and began to drive home.

So it seemed they were allowed here. And Edward hadn't broken any treaty by simple whisking me away. I frowned.

Vegetarian, huh? The Cullen's only fed on animals, which might explain why his eyes had been golden. Maybe they change certain colors with different diets. I shrugged and continued towards home.

I cut the engine and stepped out of the car, walking up to the door. I stepped in and retreated towards the stairs.

"Hey, Bells. Welcome back."

The sound of Charlie's voice made me freeze.

"Thanks dad." I gave him a small smile before I hurried upstairs. I quickly changed into a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt. I wasn't exactly tired so I got started on some homework.

Surprisingly, I finished my homework rather fast. I had a small load and it was all fairly easy. It hadn't taken me very long. The clock only read about 10:17 and I didn't have much of anything to do. Except sleep, but that long nap still had me wide awake.

I sighed and retreated back over to my bed. I laid there, staring up at the ceiling in complete boredom. There was absolutely nothing to do.

Reading was an option but I didn't think I had the patience to just sit down silently and read. Yes, reading was out of the question.

Music was an option. Music was good. It was always good. Perhaps dancing around my room would tire me out enough to help me pass out. Of course, there was always the risk of something happening. With my luck, I would most likely end up falling out of my window.

What's life without a few risks?

I grabbed a CD Phil had given me, popping it into my player. I had never heard it since I knew the band was the loud kind. I gave it a chance though.

The first few songs I just listened. By the fifth however I was on my feet dancing around my room. Well, it wasn't so much as dancing as twirling and stumbling around like an idiot. By the second time I listened to the CD, I was singing along, making sure to keep my voice down, however. Charlie was sleeping.

Maybe the third or fourth time I was replaying the songs I found myself on my bed, curled up, head phones still in. I found myself falling asleep in moments, listening to the music as I drifted asleep.

I woke up extremely early. Charlie wasn't even up. It seemed the sleep I was hoping only a nap. I suppressed a yawn as I picked out the days attire. I dressed as slowly as possible. Putting each piece of clothing on with care and concentration. I basically took my time.

After my 10-minute dressing I made my way down stairs. There wasn't much to do this early in the morning. There was also nothing that had to be down. Not one thing. I had nothing to keep my eager little mind busy.

So my mind wandered to one thing. Edward. He was the last thing I wanted to be thinking about. And yet, my mind needed to consult this problem.

Edward and his coven were a huge problem. I was almost sure they were completely harmless to the human population of Forks. I trusted Sam and the weird little treaty. I also felt like the Cullen's would keep their word. That worried me. Why was I so willing to believe them? I shuddered to myself.

And then there was the fact he had swept my away into the forest yesterday. What was that? That was totally uncalled for, and unessicary! I mean, he obviously didn't want to bite me, right? It didn't seem so. What was the point of kidnapping me? What about my car, too? It was still at school and it was already drizzling! I scowled and got up, peaking out of the window. To my surprise, my bulbous red truck was there. I gawked a moment and shook my head in slight shock. Odd. I frowned.

Charlie was up soon enough. I decided to make pancakes for the both of us. Charlie was happy to have a good breakfast. We ate in silence. We both were the silent type. Charlie left for work soon enough.

I rushed upstairs, brushing my teeth quickly. I ran a comb through my hair, fixing it up the best I could. I didn't know why I was so anxious now. I waited as long as I could until I flew out the door and into my truck. I climbed into my truck and turned it on. I took my time getting to school however, not wanted to be insanely early.

I was still early when I got there, however. Only one or two other unfamiliar cars were in the lot. I parked as close as I could and sat it my truck. I pulled out my calculus text and studied. But you could only study calculus for so long. Frustrated with book, I slammed it closed and let out a frustrated sigh. Calculus was never my strong point. A ran a hand through my hair and put my book back into my bag.

The lot was half full now but it was still too late to get out and wander the halls to my next class. I didn't need to be pointed out as a teachers pet. I sighed and shook my head slowly to myself.

A loud knock came from my window. It forced me to jump, the hairs standing on the back of my neck. I gasped and looked towards the window carefully. Mike was there. I blinked and rolled down the window.

"Uh, hey Mike." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Did I scare you? Sorry." He said, giving me a sheepish smile. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this week. Go see a movie or something?" Mike asked, giving me a hopeful smile.

I opened my mouth to answer but I closed it as my eye caught Edward. He was walking towards the two of us, lips curled into a smirk. I frowned and Mike seemed to follow my gaze to Edward.

"Hello Mike." Edward said in his beautiful voice. It made my heart pick up. I flushed and looked at my hands.

"Err, hey Edward." Mike said, turning back towards me. "So what do you say? Want to hang out this week?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward beat me to it.

"Actually Mike, Bella is not available this week, or the weekend." He said, flashing the most sincere, apologetic smile ever. I sent a glare at him while Mike was not looking. What was he doing? He didn't control my social life!

"Why is that?" Mike asked, fake curiosity etched into his words.

"Oh, Bella and my sister, Alice, have been talking." He said, waving his hand like it was nothing. "And Alice has stolen Bella for what seems to be days. She's planed tons of shopping trips and even a sleep over." Edward rolled his eyes as if she thought his sister was silly. He then shrugged. "I just came over here to remind Bella that she is supposed to come over today at 5:00 o'clock." He explained, flashing Mike a smile. "Alice wanted me to make sure she doesn't forget."

I gawked at him, mouth hanging. He sent me a look and I quickly recovered, glaring once more. Mike rubbed the back of his head, turning around to face me again. "Eh, I'll see you later then, Bella." He mumbled, taking off.

My gaze flickered back to Edward. "What was _that_?" I demanded.

"What?" he asked, innocence filling his voice. "I thought you would need some help." He said, flashing me a smile.

"I don't need your help with _anything_." I hissed.

"A bit of a temper, eh?" he chuckled, running a hand through his beautiful hair. "Oh, well. And Alice is expecting you at 5:00. You probably don't know where the house is so Alice will pick you up." He flashed me another smile.

"What?!" I stared at him, shock clear in my face and voice. "I am not going anywhere with her!" I ranted, glaring sharply at him. "I refuse to go anywhere with her! Tell her our plans are canceled!" Pft, like he had even had plans! Who was she to just force this on me? It wasn't like I wanted to do anything with her anyway!

"Bella, Alice wants to meet you. Anyway, she does need a shopping partner." He was serious now. "And trust me; Alice isn't afraid to drag you out of the house."

"Fine." I mumbled. He just smiled and walked away.


End file.
